


NSFW Alphabet - Eobard Thawne

by quake_reign



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_reign/pseuds/quake_reign
Summary: An A-Z list of NSFW headcanons about Eobard Thawne.





	NSFW Alphabet - Eobard Thawne

**A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)

His aftercare is loving and attentive. Sex with Eobard tends to be on the rough side, so afterwards he’ll take very gentle care of you. He’ll run a hot bath or shower for you both and clean you up, softly running a washcloth over your body or he’ll lie in bed holding your body close to his, petting your hair and whispering how wonderful you are and how much he loves you.

 **B = Body Part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Eobard adores every part of your body but is especially fond of your neck and collarbones. He finds it such an elegant, sexy area and likes to leave little hickeys and bites there, visibly marking you. His favorite part of himself is his hands and he prides himself on the reactions he can draw from you with even the lightest of touches.

 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

He likes to cum deep inside of you and watch it leak out, dripping down your thighs. If you’re going down on him then he likes to cum in your mouth and watch you swallow. Sometimes he’ll finish on your breasts, belly, or face just to see it on you - he thinks you look so cute covered in his cum like that - but usually he prefers finishing inside you, filling you up completely.

 **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Even though he’s usually the dominant one and he likes it that way, he does think it’s hot when you take control. 

**E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s a time traveling speedster, he’s experienced almost everything and with almost every type of partner. None of them compare to the experience of being with you however.

 **F = Favorite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

There are multiple positions that Eobard thoroughly enjoys but his favorite way to take you is from behind. He loves the power and control it gives him when he has you on your hands and knees or bent over some surface as he slams into you and makes you scream.

 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

He’s serious and intense, but when he’s teasing you he’ll get a playful, wicked grin.

 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He keeps things well groomed with minimal hair down there, and his hair color is the same everywhere.

 **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Eobard is an animal in bed and not the most person romantic in the moment. He fucks you hard and indulges in the filthiest dirty talk imaginable. Once he gets this animalistic, primal side of himself out though he’s like a different person. After sex he is very cuddly, wrapping you in his arms and just enjoying the feeling of your closeness while he gently runs his fingers across your skin and through your hair. He loves you more than anyone or anything in the world and he’s not shy about telling you that. He needs you to know how important you are to him.

 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

He loves watching you touch yourself, particularly while you’re sitting on his lap. If he needs to get off when you’re not around to pleasure him then he’ll use his vibrating powers on himself while thinking about everything he’s going to do to you later.

 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

Oh, the man has several. He likes to tie you up, leaving you vulnerable and helpless while he has his way with you. Calling him ‘daddy’ or ‘sir’ or anything along those lines will drive him absolutely wild. Spanking, choking, biting and hair-pulling are among his favorite things to do to you - and he certainly doesn’t mind if you bite or scratch him when you lose yourself in the moment. He gets off on mixing pain and pleasure but he’ll never do anything that you don’t also enjoy.

 **L = Location** (Favorite places to do the do)

In the bed, in the shower, on his desk, against a wall…he’s happy to take you anywhere.

 **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

If you bite your lip around him he will stop in the middle of whatever he’s doing and fuck you on the spot.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He will not share you. Eobard is a possessive man, you’re his and his alone. And now that he has you he doesn’t need or want anyone else either.

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He enjoys giving and is extremely skilled at it, he can make you come undone with just his tongue, but his favorite is receiving. Nothing makes him feel more powerful than when you’re on your knees pleasuring him, choking slightly when his length hits the back of your throat. He’ll tangle his hands in your hair and guide you along while he fucks your mouth, and when he’s about to finish he’ll tug your hair back so he can look in your eyes while you swallow all of him.

 **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Eobard is a fast and rough lover, slow and sensual aren’t even in his vocabulary. He’ll wrap his hands around your throat or hips and pound into you at a brutal pace. He’s very dominant and aggressive in bed and doesn’t hold back his strength or speed at all.

 **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

He’s excellent at quickies, naturally, but prefers proper sex. It’s the one thing he likes to take his time with.

 **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Taking risks excites him and he’s open to experimentation. If you’re willing to try it, then so is he.

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

He’s a speedster so his stamina is almost limitless. The real question is how many rounds can _you_ go for?

 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He generally doesn’t see a need for them. He can already vibrate any part of himself inside of you and prefers the satisfaction of pleasing you all on his own. He doesn’t need them for himself either because you _are_ his toy.

 **U = Unfair** (How much they like to tease)

The man practically invented teasing. He’ll bring you to the edge over and over again, denying you each time until you’re a dripping wet mess begging him for your release. He’s also the master of dirty talk. As he’s teasing you he’ll press his lips against your ear and whisper in graphic detail all the filthy things he plans on doing to you.

 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s not very loud himself. He tends to let out low, deep growls and groans that you think are the sexiest sound in the world. He loves to make you moan and scream, and the louder you are the better. Every little sound you make spurs him on more.

 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

It makes his heart melt when you touch him affectionately. Playing with his hair, holding his hand, kissing his cheek, innocent little things like that. Underneath his arrogance he has a deeply rooted self loathing and never believed that anyone would actually love him, so when you do things to show him your love and affection it means the world to him.

 **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

He is extremely well endowed. He’s long and thick and taking in all of him leaves you with a dull ache. You’re never able to walk immediately after sex with him and you’re always still deliciously sore the next day. As for underclothes, he wears a pair of simple boxers.

 **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

His sex drive is high and he’ll become frustrated if he has to go too long without touching you. If you’ve been apart for more than a day or two, you’d better be prepared once he gets his hands on you again.

 **Z = ZZZ** (How quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Since Eobard is a speedster he doesn’t get tired easily or fall asleep quickly. You usually fall asleep long before he does. He’ll lay there contently for awhile, listening to the soft rhythmic sound of your breathing, thinking about how much he loves you and how lucky he is to have you, before finally drifting off as well.


End file.
